


Their Euphoria

by TeamWorkMadeTheDreamsWork



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dom Park Jimin, Fluff, Jikook Fluff Week, M/M, Sex hint, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWorkMadeTheDreamsWork/pseuds/TeamWorkMadeTheDreamsWork
Summary: Basically, this is a short scenario I wrote up within 5 minutes. When I saw the screenshots of Jikook's FaceTime shenanigans, I knew I needed to create some sort of short scenario for them. It's warm, cozy, and fluffy.





	Their Euphoria

The sound of the raindrops hitting roof of the extravagant apartment building was serene, and the heat radiated from the lit fireplace in the lounge to keep those who lived there warm on that cool Seoul evening. The smell of freshly made hot chocolate lingered in the air, seeping through the cracks of the doors to capture the attention from the young male who was sat upon his bed with a controller in his hands. He wore a headset that blared into his eardrums the fighting sounds of Overwatch and music by the famous group Big Bang; therefore, he could not hear the loud yelling and cursing from himself, which could possibly seem bothersome to the neighbors.

“Yah.. That brat,” Jimin said with a laugh. “Does he not realize how loud he is being?” he murmured and looked over to his phone that rested on the cushion next to him. Sipping his hot chocolate, he sighed at the warm liquid soothing his aching throat and set his mug that read “World’s Best Hyung!” on the smooth, blue surface. He smiled, admiring the simple yet beautiful glass object. Jimin received the mug as a gift for his birthday that recently just passed. Jungkook claimed it was a gag gift, but he adored it. It was special to him; Jungkook was special to him. After a moment of allowing himself to slip away, he shook himself back to reality and grabbed his phone to FaceTime the younger man who was only a couple rooms away.

Feeling the vibration on the bed, Jungkook glanced over to his phone and raised an eyebrow. Why was Jimin calling him when he wasn’t too far off from him? Luckily for the boy, his round just ended and he was able to set his headset and controller aside to answer Jimin’s call. “Hyung? Why are you calling me? Are you too lazy to come to my room?” Jungkook teased with a grin.

“Lazy?! Aish, you really are a bigger brat than I thought! I was being too kind to you, Jungkookie…” the voice rang through the speaker. “Stop being so loud. You’re going to disturb the neighbors.”

“A brat? Yah, Jimini-ssi!” Jungkook whined at him, staring at the screen with a pout. “Am I really that loud?”

“You are. You have a dirty mouth. You should be punished for speaking such a way, you daring boy.” Jimin’s devilish smirk spread across his lips. “Now take a break and join me on the couch, yeah? I made us some hot cocoa. We can watch a drama or something until bedtime.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining about my mouth on your birthday, Jiminnie. Or just last night. If anything, you were praising me, but I’m not opposed to a good punishment,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before he burst into a fit of giggles and covered his face with his free hand. “Waah.. do we have marshmallows for the hot cocoa? What about some peppermint sticks to put in there to melt?”

“Hey, that’s besides the point, you brat. Don’t get smart with your hyung,” Jimin playfully scolded his bunny and wagged a finger at him. “Why do you always need marshmallows and peppermint sticks for your cocoa? Is it not good on its own?” he groaned and tilted his head to rest against the back of the couch before lifting it back up to stare at his boyfriend through the screen, his hand reaching up to push back his hair.

“It is, but I love mine extra sweet… Just like my men~” Jungkook winked, making both of them burst into laughter. “That was bad… But do we have-”

“Yes, we have both, baby. Now come in here and I’ll fix you a mug. Bring a couple extra pillows and some more blankets… And if you’d like, you can grab one of my big sweaters to wear. You know I like it when you wear my clothes.” Jimin smiled warmly at Jungkook as he now made his way to the kitchen. “I’m using the mug you gave me.. Do you want the Harry Potter mug or the Iron Man?” he asked, despite knowing the obvious answer.

The bun felt his heart skipping beats the more the man spoke. He fell more in love with Jimin every single day, and he wasn’t aware that was possible, but he was happy it was. He was so warm and fuzzy, and he couldn’t get over those feelings no matter how many times he felt them. Everyday seemed like the first time he fell in love with Jimin. “Aigoo.. I’ll be in there soon! I’d like the Iron Man mug, hyungie, you know that~” Kook laughed, receiving yet another smile from his loving boyfriend.

“Hurry now, baby. I miss you.” With that, Jimin hung up the phone. Before he knew it, Jungkook, who had recently changed into a larger sweater, was waddling into the lounge with several pillows and a couple more blankets. “So cute..” Jimin murmured upon returning to the lounge and sitting on the couch with his baby, wrapping the blankets around them. “I love you so much, my sweet bunny.” The man whispered and pecked the top of the head of soft brown hair as he handed him the mug.

“I love you more,” Jungkook sighed happily and sipped on the hot cocoa, now resting against the love of his life. Everything seemed perfect. They were able to leave their problems and worries behind at least just for that evening. They felt they deserved this time together during their weekend away from the others and from their work. Listening to Mother Nature cry her sorrowful tears, the two men inside were at peace; Nothing could take away their euphoria.


End file.
